Fugaces Estaciones
by Chessie Walker Noah-Friki
Summary: Astrid detesta la primavera. Fic participante en el Reto #5 "Efímera Estación" del foro La Academia de Dragones.


_Este fic participa en el Reto #5: "Efímera Estación" del foro La Academia de Dragones._

HTTYD no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Dreamworks y Cressida Cowell.

¡Tanto tiempo sin escribir! Me decidí a participar en el reto ya que pronto vienen mis vacaciones, así que estoy un pelín oxidada. Como el reto es de estaciones, me propuse hacer las 4. Y en realidad me dije que hiciera algo angsty para primavera, pero al final leí una _prompt_ en Tumblr y bueno, llegamos acá. Este one-shot está ubicado cronológicamente en _Race To The Edge_.

 **Palabras:** 1,000

* * *

La primavera no solía ser larga en Berk.

Con suerte, la estación duraba un par de semanas, las gélidas corrientes de viento recordando que el invierno no estaba ausente del todo aún, la lluvia helada reemplazando la blanca nieve. No obstante, desde que se embarcaron en su travesía fuera del Archipiélago, donde el agua de los mares era más azul y la arena más cálida, podían saborear realmente la fragancia de la exótica estación que sólo antes habían conocido a través de las extravagantes historias del Mercader Johann. El verde era cada vez más vibrante con cada isla que visitaban, y la temperatura, al igual que el brillo del sol, aumentaba conforme se dirigían al Sur. Flores, de los más variados colores y formas, cobraban vida con vigor, en un espectro en el que Astrid jamás había visto. Incluso su melena rubia era opaca comparada con el resplandor de este refulgente y extranjero sol.

Sin embargo, la joven vikinga comenzaba a detestar este aparente paraíso. La primavera no parecía tan atractiva cuando el ardiente sol del mediodía quemaba sus orbes azules y el perfume de las caprichosas flores congestionaba su nariz: pronto se sorprendió al encontrarse a sí misma extrañando las tormentas primaverales de Berk, con un sol velado que no abrasaba su piel ni sus ojos. Internamente maldijo al Mercader Johann y a sus relatos de belleza primaveral, pétalos melindrosos y fragancias tan dulces como la miel mientras removía de sus hombros el abrigo que generalmente llevaba en Berk.

―¿Podríamos parar de una vez? Con este calor hasta el mar se está evaporando―se quejó un sudoroso Snotlout sobre un exhausto Hookfang, que respiraba con tanta frecuencia que la rubia tenía la ligera sospecha que pronto comenzaría a hiperventilar. Astrid coincidió con él silenciosamente, ruborizada por la calidez del clima, la fresca brisa no siendo más que un fantasma del invierno en Berk. Hiccup, en la delantera del equipo, suspiró irritado.

―El mar no va a hervir por un ligero cambio en la temperatura, Snotlout. Apenas está un poco más caliente que en Berk―dijo, rodando los ojos. Fishlegs abrió la boca para refutar su respuesta, no obstante un estornudo lo interrumpió bruscamente. Los gemelos acudieron a su rescate, gimiendo en protesta.

―Pero hace _tanto_ calor que creo que me voy a derretir―gimoteó Tuffnut, apoyándose dramáticamente sobre una de las cabezas de su dragón. Ruffnut prosiguió su lamento.

―Sí...hasta los dragones y Astrid están fundiéndose en este infierno―concordó la joven, su lengua colgando inerte de su boca como si fuera un perro agotado que no pudiera dar un paso más. La joven Hofferson no tuvo energías para dirigirle una mirada fulminante a la gemela Thorston, su armadura de hielo extinguida por la gentil danza primaveral.

Hiccup pareció ceder un poco cuando se volvió para observar a sus amigos, sus rasgos suavizándose. Suspiró, resignado, y Toothless, adivinando los pensamientos de su jinete, gruñó en protesta, disfrutando del vuelo y la agradable temperatura que era un infierno para los vikingos y los dragones del norte.

El castaño sonrió en disculpa y señaló al resto de los jinetes una isla que se aproximaba en el horizonte, indicándoles que era la elegida para aterrizar y descansar. A Astrid se le escapó un suspiro aliviado, celebrando interiormente junto a sus compañeros. Apenas tocaron las costas de la isla, Hookfang colapsó en la arena, y pronto le siguió Snotlout. Fishlegs resbaló del lomo Meatlug debido a un estornudo particularmente fuerte, provocado por la alergia que igualmente atacaba la nariz de la rubia, sacudiendo su enorme cuerpo, dejándolo caer.

Los gemelos sólo prosiguieron con sus incesantes protestas, Barf y Belch yaciendo miserablemente en la playa. Astrid procuró tener un poco más de elegancia que sus amigos al bajarse de su dragón; sin embargo pronto se desplomó sobre la cálida arena que resbalaba por sus dedos, debajo de la agradable sombra de un árbol, fuera del sofocante sol. Hiccup y Toothless habían desaparecido, probablemente explorando la isla. Quizás si cerraba sus ojos lograría escapar mejor del calor y del taladrante dolor de cabeza…

Cuando despertó con un respingo, se percató con cierto sosiego de que era de noche y un agradable fresco circulaba por toda la isla, coronando la bóveda astral cubierta de estrellas. El fantasma de una sonrisa aleteó en sus labios mientras escuchaba los pacíficos ronquidos de Stormfly acompañar a los del resto del equipo. Todos excepto dos.

Suspiró mientras se encaminó por la isla, frunciendo el ceño. Como todas las demás tierras que habían visitado previamente, ésta se encontraba ornamentada con árboles y cadenetas de flores, bañadas con la luz de las estrellas. No le costó mucho encontrar a Hiccup, recostándose en un claro sobre Toothless, dibujando pacíficamente, a pesar de la escasa claridad, los capullos delante de él.

Aunque su paso era firme y decidido, se detuvo en seco, observando embelesada el rostro del vikingo concentrado; sin embargo, sus gentiles ojos verdes apreciaban la belleza de los jóvenes brotes, halagándolos cada vez que posaba su mirada sobre ellos. Astrid sostuvo su aliento: siempre había sabido que Hiccup no estaba hecho para el cruel invierno de Berk, sin embargo nunca antes lo había _pensado._ Sus facciones, su cuerpo, su cálido cabello marrón y amables orbes esmeralda; estaban forjados por la primavera, por las historias míticas e idílicas que le narraban de niña. Sin embargo ello no significaba que fuera débil. Después de todo, la primavera era la felicidad que prevalecía después del mortífero invierno.

―¡Hola, Astrid! ―la voz de Hiccup la sacó de sus pensamientos, su sonrisa risueña recordándole de alguna manera que se le había quedado observando durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Un rubor pintó sus mejillas, sin embargo culpó al calor ausentemente―No vi que estabas allí. Ahora comienzo a agradecer esta parada de emergencia. ¡La flora y fauna en esta isla es fascinante! Creo que hasta vi dos o tres dragones nuevos…

La joven vikinga sonrió por primera vez en la jornada y pensó que quizás, sólo _quizás_ , la primavera no era tan mala.


End file.
